Six Months of James and Grace
by jeka8
Summary: Grace is magic but she doesn't go to Hogwarts - attends the muggle school Marlton College and does her magical course work at home. What will happen when the Ministry sends all Hogwarts sixth years to different muggle schools for 6 months and James Sirius Potter is assigned to Marlton?
1. Chapter 1

Grace Marie Edwards, one quarter veela and a witch, said goodbye to her parents, snatched her bag and jumped into the front seat of her brand new cherry red mini. It was trial day at Marlton. Two hours of sports tryouts and practice before school started next week. Grace loved school. She excelled at everything but relaxation. This was understandable as she had to keep up with both muggle school and her magical studies, plus maintain her active social and sporting life. When she met magical people, especially those her age, they always thought she was weird wanting to go to a muggle school instead of the great Hogwarts, but the truth was that Marlton was her comfort zone and she had made a deal with her parents that she would go to Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year. She had half a year left and she was going to enjoy it. But, until then, she would stay with her family and her muggle friends.

Only a couple of streets away, James Sirius Potter was gulping down his breakfast. He remembered back to last year when McGonagall had told them about the six month experiment. Her shrill and commanding voice had filled the room. 'Next year as you know Muggle Studies is a compulsory subject for all of you. Hogwarts has decided to complete this Ministry requirement in a practical and life changing way. You shall all be assigned to, and attend a muggle school for six months starting next term'. James had been assigned to the muggle Marlton College. It wasn't too far from his house and it was day school so he had been happy. Freddie had to go to Abbott Hall – a boarding school. At least James could still stay with his parents. Today was 'trial day', whatever that was, and James had decided to take things in his stride and go for a place on Marlton's football team, mainly to keep in shape for Quidditch when he returned to Hogwarts. But as it was still holidays for the rest of his family and he was the only one with an orientation day, he had convinced a couple of his friends and Gryffindor Quidditch team mates Freddie, Luke and Will to join him, so it wouldn't be just him and a bunch of muggles.

James still had twenty minutes until his friends came. They were flooing to his house and James was going to drive them. He had got his muggle license the month before thinking it would be helpful given Marlton was a muggle school. He didn't want to be the only student not able to drive although admittedly he'd probably get his Dad to side-along apparate him to most days. James showered and changed into a pair of dark denim jeans and a white polo. He towel dried his hair and kept it messy as he grabbed his sports bag.

'Oi Jamie? We're here ya wanker!' came a voice from downstairs. 'Sorry Aunt Ginny' it added sheepishly; obviously noticing James' mother.

'Language Fred' said Ginny reminded him chuckling softly.

James bounded downstairs and bumped Fred. 'Ready to get your arse kicked?' he asked grabbing his keys heading out the door. Fred caught up.

'Just you wait Jamie' he said turning to Luke and Wills. 'You just better hope I don't charm the ball aye. You might be the star of Hogwarts Quidditch but muggle sport is different Jamie!'

They drove to Marlton, talking about Quidditch, girls and the next six months. James pulled in beside a red car where a head of strawberry blonde in a cheerleading uniform was getting out.

Fred whistled, 'You know James this mightn't be so bad for you after all. At least you got something like that to look at while you're here. Hogwarts doesn't have any like that. The Ministry might be onto something.'

James chuckled at his cousin and stared at the girl until Luke pounded his shoulder. 'Fred, buddy, she's a muggle. James is better not to get involved. It'll all just end badly. He's only here for six months.' Luke said.

'Ah well, cucks for James but that doesn't mean _I_ can't appreciate the view now does it? Plus James is likely to leave the whole establishment heartbroken by the time he leaves at summer hols' Fred said pushing Will and Luke towards the field, 'I reckon we'll beat 'em all and then leave the crying when they realise us three aren't even students here' said Fred changing the subject and gesturing to the group of hopefuls warming up. He then spotted a group of pretty hot girls waiting by the stands. 'There's a girls team!' he squealed at James. 'Swap schools with me mate – a couple of spells and I could have a golden few months'.

'Easy mate, we're only here to keep in shape… _for quidditch_' James said trying not to stare.

'That one there is smokin' said Will gesturing to the group of girls changing from their cheerleading gear into football clothes.

'Wow. Cheerleaders and football players – these girls are versatile. Let's hope a couple are gymnasts too aye Will?' Luke shot him a disapproving look but Fred continued. 'Hogwarts really needs a little of that leggy brunette on the end.'

At this James shoved his best mate playfully. 'Fred you go too far my man, if they hear you I bet there's at least one kick boxer in that pack who'd be willing to whack the crap outta you.'

'James, you're not one to talk. You've like dated half the school. The other half is all guys.' Fred retorted.

'Touché' James laughed lightly as the boys headed to the locker room to get ready.

The tryouts went really well for James. To his surprise he had ended up on the team. He had decided that he really liked the game deciding to keep it up whenever after he returned to Hogwarts, well when he had holidays. The boys had showered but James was by far the fastest and told the others to meet him in the car. They weren't even changed yet. Slinging his kit over his left shoulder he walked out of the locker room he stopped when he heard a familiar tune and saw the pretty girl with the cherry red car. She had her back turned and had just picked up her phone. James realised that he still stood there eavesdropping went to walk past her.

'Hey mum. Yeah it was alright... yes I know I haven't finished my arithmancy yet… yeah I'm on my way home now… do we have to?... you know I don't like Malkins… fine I'll meet you at Diagon… I'll go home, then floo and meet you there… love you…okay bye'.

She turned and crashed into James. He grabbed her waist to stop her from falling. Embarrassed he helped her regain her balance as his cheeks flushed.

'I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Thanks for stopping my fall' she said finding her footing. 'I'm Grace'. She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

'James and I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you either.'

'Well see ya later' she said as she walked off to her car.

James waiting by his car thinking about what he'd heard. He could have sworn he heard her mention 'arithmancy' – but then again that could have been 'arithmetic', he had heard 'flooing' but that could have been easily misheard as 'going', at the world Malkin he had immediately though of Madame Malkins but then again the school was called Marlton. The one word he couldn't ignore was 'Diagon'. But she was to be a muggle, besides he would have recognised her if she had magic. He knew everyone at Hogwarts, especially all the good looking girls. James quickly dismissed the idea as he turned on his radio listening to muggle tunes float around the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's mind was racing as she drove home – she was sure she recognised James – but he was new to Marlton so maybe not. Dashing through the front door she dropped her keys on the table in the foyer and ran upstairs stripping off her clothes as she went. She ran to her laptop and flicked on the latest muggle tune as she raced into the bathroom. The shower steamed over her skin, Grace could stand there forever but she needed to get to Diagon soon – her mother was not a terribly patient person.

Grace's mother, formerly Harrietta De'Jouvre, close friend of the now Fleur Weasley had previously attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but upon hearing that the children of her dear friend Fleur were going to Hogwarts Harietta had immediately wished for the close friendship of their two daughters and so Grace was to attend Hogwarts.

It wasn't that Dominique and Grace didn't like each other, in fact they were quite close, but rather they enjoyed the forced greetings that sprung from the pretenses of dislike. Unbeknownst to Fleur and Harrietta, Dom and Grace spoke every day – but they didn't see each other in person until their mothers sought to make them friends yet again. These gatherings were always in the form of shopping trips which delighted the two young girls immensely. So in an effort to spend time together and to widen their already expansive collection of clothing both girls thought it in their interest to remain civil but distant when in the company of their mothers.

Grace walked into her closet and immediately knew what to wear to meet her mother and Fleur. She pulled on her black leather pants, her black wedge boots, and her "boho" fur and leather combo jacket which was purchased on the last shopping get-together. Both mothers would let Dom and Grace roam around muggle London while they caught up but first they would all go to Madame Malkins.

Grace grabbed her wand and flashed on something less muggle for Diagon Alley and their trip to Madame Malkins. Then she flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

James and his friends went straight back to the Potter house and flooed to the Leaky – they had already showered and were keen for a butter beer, or some fire whiskey if they could sneak it. They grabbed a booth in the corner and ordered.

"Dom!" Fred hollered when he noticed his cousin.

"Hey guys!" she said skipping over

"What cha doing here?" James quizzed

"Waiting for people – going shopping – you're more than welcome to join – I need someone to carry my bags" she giggled at their attempts of refusal. "Well see you soon boys" she laughed turning and walking away. She squealed suddenly and ran to hug a girl – he couldn't really see who it was but she was hot from behind.

* * *

Grace was very excited to see Dom, especially since their mothers weren't around. They made their way to Madame Malkins gossiping and catching up. They had spoken the day before, but as always there was new information to share. As they approached their chatter stopped and they walked through the door in silence. "We're here Mum" Grace called into the shop.

Three new dresses later and half an hour of updating measurements Grace and Dom were released from the grasp of their mothers to "bond".

"We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron girls. Have fun"

Dom and Grace sedately walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered Dom noticed her cousins were still there.

"Fred you lazy fart. What you still doing here?" she yelled, before yanking Grace in to whisper, "let's change out of these wizard clothes now".

There was a slight flash Grace's clothes changed back to the ones she had picked out from her wardrobe. Immediately, James, Luke and Will all looked over to see their backs as they headed out the door.

"It's that chick from before" said Fred, jumping excitedly in his seat. "How does Dom know her?"

"What are you on about you idiot" said Will smacking him over the head.

"James did you see her? The babe from Marlton - It was her".

"It can't be she is a _muggle_! M-U-G-G-L-E!" said Luke loudly in his ear.

"Whatever" Fred mumbled, before turning to Luke "she was _hot_! H-O-T so what's it matter!"

* * *

Armed with full shopping bags Dom and Grace returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Grace always purchased two items from Veela approved outlets, all designer of course, in which she hid her other shopping - namely books, other casual clothes and of course muggle food.

"Grace! Dominique!" Fleur called out. "Over 'ere"

"Grace darling, Hogwarts doesn't go back until next week. But as you start before, the Weaselys have invited us to their annual back to school party. It tomorrow night and you will be going. I will bring your sisters and brothers too, and Dom will be there. It will be nice to meet some people who you will go to school with soon!" her mother said excitedly. "You have school tomorrow but then you will come home. I will give you the day off your wizard studies so you can get ready".

"Everyone will be so excited to see you again. You haven't seen them in years - you are always too busy to come to our gatherings. They would all love to see you!" Fleur gushed.

"Fleur I can't wait!" I said, mentally killing the whole plan. "It sounds like so much fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**James**

It was 6.45am. Not considered too early for term time, certainly not as early as some Quidditch trainings, however James was not keen to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed.

"James!" his mother yelled, "You have five minutes to get out of bed or I'll send Lily to get you up".

James rolled over, stubbornly waiting four minutes and 59 seconds until he jumped up to get ready. James was somewhat excited for his first day - but was not thrilled that everyone else in his family were still to enjoy the holidays for a few days longer. He would be stuck doing homework no doubt while everyone else enjoyed their last few days of freedom. Maybe he could get his cousin Rose to help him with his pending workload . Just like her mother Hermione, Rose was a very studious individual. Despite being a year younger than James and Fred she knew spells they had never even heard of. Well, he wouldn't be doing any work tonight at least - one more night of freedom and fun - he was hosting the annual Weasley/Potter back to school party. Now that was something to get out of bed for.

James put a hand through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to tame it, then stood in front of the mirror to adjust his tie - his father Harry had spent twenty minutes teaching James the fundamentals of ties only the night before. As he trudged downstairs in his muggle uniform his brother Al smirked and shot him a look of amusement, while Harry muttered something about his cousin Dudley's first day of school.

James quickly had breakfast before he grabbed his brand new school bag which was embarrassingly clean and headed out to his car. He had decided to drive for his first day so as not to stand out too much.

* * *

**Grace**

Grace was always up early for her first day of school. But her mornings were always more rushed as the term went on. There was always so much to do and as she was burdened with increasing amounts of muggle and magical work her sleep became more and more valuable. Grace got ready in record time, pulling her hair back and revealing her veela smile to the mirror as she applied a tiny amount of makeup.

She walked downstairs into the dining room to be greeted as she was most mornings.

"Good morning Mistress Grace. Wilkie has made breakfast for Mistress."

"Thankyou Wilkie - you know I love your pancakes. Did you sleep well?" Grace asked.

"Yes thankyou Mistress. Enjoy your breakfast" and with a crack Wilkie had disappeared.

Usually, Grace would finish her breakfast and then head off to school, however today Grace had half an hour to spare and so got to work on her essay for transfiguration. Grace loved transfig - she was rather good at it and so it was always one of her go-to subjects when she had a bit of spare time.

"Grace darling you'll be late if you don't leave soon. You can't be late for you first day back - can't start the term off with a detention or you'll have less time to get ready for the party".

"Morning to you too Mum" Grace replied dotting an "i" to finish off her sentence for transfig. "Alright I'm, leaving" she said wandering over to plant a kiss on her mother. "Bye I love you Mum" she said. "Dad - I'm going to school. I'll see you when I get home. Love you".

Grace walked outside towards her car. It was gone. She was about to shout out when her mother's head poked out the front door. "Gracie. Muggles came to take your car for servicing. They said they'll drop it off to you at school so you'll have it to drive home this afternoon. Come back inside and I'll apparate you to school".

* * *

**James**

James was twenty minutes early - Marlton started at 8.15am. Surprisingly there wasn't really anyone around yet. Debating whether to try and find his way or whether to wait for a crowd to follow James pulled out the student handbook. Marlton looked huge according to the map on page 3. It appeared he was in the carpark furthest away from the main buildings on campus, thus explaining the lack of people. Just as he was going to drive around to a more convenient location he decided a walk wouldn't kill him, plus he was so early it didn't matter. Collecting his things, James started towards the administration building, the air was crisp but fresh as he passed the hockey field, some tennis courts and the aquatic centre. He couldn't help thinking that the wizarding world needed a couple of other sports - he absolutely loved Quidditch but perhaps they could all benefit from a bit of variation. His mind wandered to potential wizard appropriations of muggle sports until a loud crack broke his chain of thought. He heard soft whispers and then another crack. Then, just as he was about to investigate he saw a girl walk through the pavillion and across the grass distractedly. It was her. It was Grace.

* * *

**Grace**

"Love you bye" Grace said as her mother left her. They always arrived at Marlton's park pavilion when they apparated because generally there was no one around in the morning. Grabbing her iPhone Grace shuffled to the newest Weird Sister's tune as she walked along humming to herself. As she made her way towards the administration centre, the pocket of her blazer lit up - Sas Martin was calling. Grace clicked her earphones and answered.

"Waz up babe?"

"Where are you? I haven't seen you in like forever. Get here already" Sas whined into the phone.

"Almost there. I'm just walking towards the fountain."

"Kay we'll meet you there".

"Cool. Bye"

Grace was excited to see her friends. She hadn't seen Sas all holidays because the Martins had taken a trip to Africa, but the rest of her general group she had seen only a couple of days ago. Taking out her earphones Grace shuffled to a muggle playlist. As she turned to put her phone in her pocket Grace noticed the familiar boy from trial day - James.

"Hi. James isn't it? We met yesterday... I'm - "

"Grace, yeah I remember - the hot cheerleader who hit on me and agreed to a date with me tonight"

"Yeah no" Grace said unimpressed. "I'm busy - going to a party..."she trailed off, sarcastically disappointed. "Anyway I'll see you 'round" she said as her friend Sas tackled her in a massive hug.

* * *

**James**

Shit! I forgot about our party tonight. I need to be more careful around muggles - what if she'd said yes, I would have had to cancel on her. I watched as she ran off towards her friends, her hair bouncing in the light.

The administration building is lushly furnished and ultra muggle. The modern fittings and glass panels remind me again why I love Hogwarts, although magic in this place could be awesome.

"Now Mr Potter, If you'll follow me I'll show you to your first class."

I followed Mrs Beets, I think her name was, down the corridor, through several doors, across a walkway leading through a library, to a place filled with weird contraptions - computers, but we continued on - I was going to get really lost in this place - it didn't even have secret passageways or shortcuts! It only reminded me that Freddie and I had been unfairly forced to surrender the Marauders Map to Albus until we get back to Hogwarts. Finally we reached a normal looking classroom in an older section of the school.

"James. I would like you to meet Ms. Lemon your home room teacher for the remainder of the year."

"Nice to meet you Professor." I said grinning my prize winning smile as I stepped forward to shake her hand. To my left the entire class burst out laughing.

"Welcome to the class James. It is nice to meet a young man with such manners - although Ms. Lemon will do. Please take a seat." the teacher said, looking somewhat amused.

I surveyed the class. Grace was there but all the seats in her row were taken. There was a spare seat directly behind her so I took it, setting my bag down.

Ms. Lemon started talking about how this term was very important for us academically and socially and I zoned out, until she proceeded to call my name.

* * *

**Grace**

Ms. Lemon was an amazing English teacher, I had her a few years back - but right now I could to die. I don't care that this term is academically vital but yet socially enriching. Finally she called the roll. I held my attention until she called my name, and then went back to texting Sas, who was only two seats away. I reached opened my folder, and grabbed out my notebook hoping to get continue my transfiguration essay. I had worked out soon after I started magical studies that I sometimes it is necessary to take the opportunity to do work when you can - and right now is a waste of time. Of course when I'm at school I write either in French or in a book that my father and I charmed so that everything I write will appear in the one I write in at home effectively disappearing (I have another set that I use to talk to Dom sometimes).

I begin to write until Ms. Lemon calls "James Potter"

I sit up straighter in shock and then turn around. Finally it hits me - that's why he is familiar. Of course! His face, his ego, everything. I smile at him and then quickly turn back to the front - I don't want him to know that I know exactly who he is just yet. Although I want to make sure it is really him and not just some insane coincidence. I turn to Sam "Hey, see the guy behind me, James, can you make sure he sits with us at lunch?" I whispered. As the bell rings I shout over the noise as I leave the room "I'll be there in a sec, just got to meet Ms. Clandon about that holiday work."

* * *

**James**

Homeroom is dismissed and I make my way to the cafeteria. The food here looks edible but compared to Hogwarts it leaves a lot to be desired. As I join the line for food I can't see Grace anywhere.

"Sorry. Can I just get a plate?" asks a guy who I have never seen before.

"Sure" I stepped out of the way, really missing Fred, Luke and Will - I miss having my friends with me. Heck at this point I wouldn't care if clingy Justin Creevy was here.

"Hey you're Grace's friend. She'll be here soon. Come sit with us - I'm Sam by the way".

We sit down at the largest table - it seems to be reserved for Grace's group. I get talking to Sam and another guy Caleb about football and then they start talking about something called a facebook so I just smile, laugh and nod along - I'll have to ask someone about that later. Then Grace and two other girls enter the cafeteria. Immediately I swear everyone turns to look at her. She just smiles and blushes and hurries over to join the line, as people around the room whispers things about how pretty she is, and how smart she is, and how jealous they are of her car, and her house and all that. Soon the conversations drift off on other tangents as everyone returns to eating.

"So everyone this is James" Grace says gesturing to me as she sits down at the table. "I see you've met Caleb and Sam. This is Sas and Allie, and we're still waiting on a couple of others so you'll meet them when they get here". She puts down her tray.

"So James, where're you from?" asks Sas.

"Urg I live nearby but I go to a boarding school in Scotland usually - I'm only here for six months"

"I have friends who go to a boarding school in Scotland, what's your's called?" Grace questions me

Shit! What do I say? Where do I go to school? "Why don't you tell me who you know and I'll tell you if they go to my school" I challenge.

"Er - well..." she starts. "Oh my gosh I just remembered I have to do my transfi - I have homework - I can't do it tonight I have that party... I'll see you all in english".

I watched her as she hurried off to the library - reminding me too much of my cousin Rose.

"So mate, what're you doing tonight? We're all going down over to Tom's - well except Grace, she always has a party we're not invited to. Anyway you can come if you want" Caleb says.

"Um, well I also have a party. I'd invite you all but...it's not mine" I finish lamely. The bell rings, saving me from further explanation. "Thanks for the invite though".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, I know it has been ages since I last updated. I am very sorry and I know its a bad excuse but I have just had so much on. I am planning to update much more frequently because I am now on holidays for a couple of months! Yay! Anyway there is going to be more than one part for the Weasley/Potter Back to School Party - this is the first. Any feedback is welcome - please review. ****I hope you enjoy :)**

Loosening her tie and kicking off her shoes, Grace opened the front door and dropped her bag.

"Hey I'm home" she called out. She hoped her parents would be home early today, especially as it had been her mother who wanted her to attend tonight's party. Although now she had to admit she was rather excited. Grace felt like an undercover agent - she knew who James _really_ was but he, as far as she knew, had no clue as to her real, non-muggle identity. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

As she walked into the hall Wilkie appeared before her. "Welcome home Mistress Grace. Some work has arrived for you. It's in the dining room."

"Oh thank you Wilkie! I must get ready and then I'll have a look through it if I have a spare moment before the party", she called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to her large bedroom.

Pulling off her uniform she heard her mother flutter into the room in a fit of excitement. She felt a quick kiss on her cheek as her mother sat down on the window-seat "My darling! How was school today? Tonight is going to be amazing and you will get to see Dominique again! I have been trying to convince you for years to come to one of the Weasley Potter Parties they are always so much fun. Tonight is the night! You haven't seen any of them in - well it must be about six years now - no seven it might even be seven. What am I going to do with my anti-social daughter"

"Mum! Stop talking! I am not anti-social I just prefer seeing my friends from my school - you know, the ones who are actually around _all_ year and not just a month or two in the holidays. Plus it's not like they remember me or anything anyway. Well except for Dominique because you and Fleur always _force_ us to go on those horrible outings with you" Grace said hiding a small smile - she and Dom always laughed at their mother's apparent ignorance of their actual friendship.

"Darling! I can't wait for you to see your dress for tonight!" her mother said getting up as Grace walked into her bathroom. "Ready? One... Two -"

"Mum please just let me see it!" Grace was used to her mother's dramatics but this time she didn't want to wait - especially if her mother was about to produce a ball gown will matching gloves and glass slippers - this was only a party after all. "How did you know that was the one I wanted to get the other day? Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Grace screeched at her mother diving to give her a hug. "I'm going to try it on! Thankyou!" she yelled as her mother left the room.

* * *

**James**

"Oi James! Stop lazing about shirtless like a wannabe God and get over here to help me hide this before Grandma Molly finds us with it" Fred whispered loudly shaking him out of his daze. As I pulled on his shirt I thought about Marlton and his waiting bundle of homework - some of it was due tomorrow. At least other people had various parties to go to so he doubted that he would be the only one without an English essay to hand in. I bet Grace does it he thought - she reminded him so much of Rose - well, in the sense that she was trying to do work even while Ms Lemon was babbling on earlier today. James was certain that nothing had even been assigned yet but there she was scribbling away in her book. Too efficient for her own good if you asked him. Although, he had to admit that even with her forehead tense in concentration and her hand writing ferociously across the page she looked gorgeous. Too bad he would only be around for six months - although this could very well present a wonderful arrangement - if they got on well enough maybe they could continue a relationship even with him back at Hogwarts. If she turned out to be a horrible, stuck up bitch - well then he'd simply disappear - why hadn't he though of this before?

"You idiot! That is the worst plan I have ever heard...EVER!" Fred yelled in James' ear

"What was that for mate? I thought we were undercover - do you want us caught?" James said

"Yeah well we will get busted even without my screaming if you keep voicing those idiotic thoughts. Everyone around here can hear stupidity from a mile away"

"Sorry" James said sheepishly

"Let just do this. Concentrate. Now, we should take this all to the boys treehouse. That way if we don't finish it we can stash it in the secret room for later"

"My beautiful cousins. Fred! Please tell me why it is that your brain only fully operates when you are planning pranks, or talking about food and alcohol?" said a smug voice

"Dom! You're early - looking good. Say, who is this friend you're bringing tonight? I heard Aunt Fleur gushing to Ginny about it. She seemed dead keen that you two would soon be besties."

"Well for your information Fred we already are wonderful friends - mum just doesn't know that and if you don't mind we'd prefer to keep it that way. Secondly - I want in on this operation, and thirdly before you ask I will not be introducing her to you - although I do think you guys saw her the other day at the Leaky Cauldron - well Fred you did anyway. So boys - I suggest taking this to the girls treehouse for two reasons. Firstly its closer and secondly we can transport it without being seen to the boys tree. Okay lets go"

"Woah! Slow down there Dommie" Fred said while Dom snarled at the nickname. "Who said we wanted your input in _our_ plan?"

"I think its a good idea though mate - it makes more sense. Plus parents would least expect the girls - it gives us more time" said Luke reasonably popping through the door. "Just so you know I think we should get a move on. You three are quite loud once you come inside."

"Ok team lets get this done"

* * *

**Grace**

I looked in the bathroom mirror as I fastened my silver bracelet. I'm not really a person full of self assurance but I had to admit the dress did accentuate the curve of my hips and I thought I looked quite good. The dress was tight but flattering and comfortable. I exited the bathroom and put on my suede pumps before walking down the hall to my parents bedroom.

"Oh my darling! You look gorgeous! Turn around! You are so beautiful! George come here right now and look at your beautiful girl! Oh I can't wait for you to see everybody again!" my mother said as I entered the room. Mum's excitement was a little over the top. Not even Dad could get her to stop her repetitive mentioning that for once I was coming to the Weasley Potter Party. Mum and Fleur decided it was very important to "get to know" everyone before I go to Hogwarts in the next year and Mum thought the the informal setting was best to reacquaint myself with wizards of my age.

"Thanks Mum" I said a little self-consciously. "We should get going though if we don't want to be late. Plus I need to actually come home before school tomorrow"

"You look beautiful baby" my Dad said as he and Mum laughed at my sarcastic enthusiasm. "Let's go then! We can't have you late for school which may I add starts over 12hrs from now"

Stepping out from the large double sided fireplace at the Burrow I looked around wanting to find Dom. Instead I am ambushed by Fleur who mentions having seen Dom in the girls treehouse. I walk off as she proceeds to chatter at full speed with my mother and make my way outside. The garden looks fabulous. Twinkling lights suspended through the trees, small firework sticks scattered throughout the flower and vegetables and the beautiful evening light that leaves just enough vision for me to spot Dom through the window of the girls treehouse.

"Dom!" I shout up to her. She appears to be caught in a conversation and doesn't hear me.

"Babe. You're a new addition to the celebrations and good one at that!" I hear from behind me. "I'll give you a hand getting up if you want". I spin around to see Fred's smirking face. I raise my eyebrows.

"Seriously? No thanks" I say unimpressed and he looks a bit taken aback. "How do you get up? Without your help?" He doesn't reply. He looks at me, confused and uncertain - I think he's trying to place me. "Never mind" I say raising my eyebrows. I turn back and make my way up into the treehouse.

* * *

**James**

Fred comes dashing towards me. "Dude I just talked to this girl. I know I've seen her before but I just can place her" he says as he cuts himself off, deep in thought.

"Never mind mate I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. That reminds me - Mum said that we there's some new girl coming tonight who is transfering to Hogwarts when we get back - she'll be in our year and her mother is Fleur's best friend fr -"

"DUDE! ITS THE CHICK FROM MARLTON! THAT'S WHO I SAW"

Luke came over "Fred mate, again I'm going to have to say: THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. Why do you ask? Well to be honest with you - she's a MUGGLE! Otherwise, think about it and use your brain for a microsecond - if she had magic she would be at a school that starts with H and rhymes with sogwarts."

Fred scowls at Luke and turns to me "James I swear it was her. Trust me on this - when have I ever mixed up a girl's name and face huh?"

I look at him. "Well there was Holly who you though was Madeline, and Alexa who for some reason you got confused with Jen- "

"Okay alright I know its happened lots before - but this time I'm serious! It was her and she was looking for Dom. I bet they're friends". He pauses for a second before turning to Luke "I told you I saw her at the Leaky Cauldron the other day but you being the sodding wanker you are didn't even believe me when she was right there across the room" Fred was fuming now. Luke only looked amused by the whole situation.

Fred pulls me towards the girls treehouse. "THERE!" he says pointing at the silhouette of a girl facing the other way, engaged in conversation with...Dom.

I look over and Fred unsuccessfully gain access to the girls treehouse. "Hey Dom!" he yells before quickly adding "Hey there...Grace was it? Looking hot babe"

She turns and by the look on Luke's face I will never doubt Fred again. Ever. There was no question that the girl talking to Dom was indeed Grace Edwards from the _muggle_ Marlton College.

**I will try and update very soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review xx**


End file.
